Enfin tu me vois
by Miss Egypte
Summary: Reader/Lectrice/OC/Toi. Tu es la pupille de Thranduil et son fils, Legolas, est ton meilleur ami. Mais le Roi n'aime pas vous voir aussi proches alors que tu es simplement polie avec lui.
1. Chapitre 1 : Confusion

_**Bonjour à toutes et à tous !**_

_**Disclaimer :**_ L'histoire n'est pas à moi, les personnages non plus, seule la traduction et la mise en page sont de mon fait !

_**Catégorie/Base :**_ The Hobbit

_**Couple :**_ Reader X Thranduil

_**Titre :**_ Enfin tu me vois

_**Titre original :**_ Finally, you see me Thranduil X Reader (le lien est sur mon profil)

_**Auteur : **_cxrclet

_**Traductrice : **_Miss Égypte (demande d'autorisation envoyée le 05 Déc 2017)

_**Raiting :**_ T

_**Résumé :**_ Tu es la pupille de Thranduil et son fils, Legolas, est ton meilleur ami. Mais le Roi n'aime pas vous voir aussi proches alors que tu es simplement polie avec lui.

_**Note de l'auteur : **_**AO3:** iloveyoululaby **Tumblr:** Thrandybaby

_**Moi : **_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, Kiss !

_**VOC :**_

_HirilVuin _= Beloved lady (en anglais) = Dame Bien-aimée

_Ada _= Papa/Père

_Meleth nîn_= Mon Amour

* * *

_**Enfin Tu Me Vois**_

**Chapitre 1 : Confusion.**

« Le rouge te convient [Ton Prénom]. La couleur de la passion… Exactement comme toi. »

Tandis que Legolas posait sur ta tête une couronne de roses rouges aux teintes vibrantes; tu lui offrir un chaleureux, quoique timide, sourire. Tes doigts se déplacèrent jusqu'à effleurer doucement les pétales veloutés juste avant de rencontrer le regard glacial du Roi des Elfes, Thranduil, qui était assis en tête de table entre toi-même et le jeune Prince de la Forêt Noire.

Un éclair d'étonnement traversa brièvement tes traits Elfiques et tu te demandas intérieurement si cette expression t'était destinée. Tes pensées, cependant, furent de courte durée puisque Legolas demanda la permission de sortir de table. Demande à laquelle son père répondit avec un soupir un peu exaspéré et un simple hochement de tête.

Avec seulement Thranduil et toi à sa gauche, le sourire sur ton visage se transforma en une ligne mince alors que tu tentas de terminer le succulent repas préparé par le chef en vain puisque ton appétit avait disparu depuis longtemps.

Tu entendais le moindre bruit de couverts en argent se posaient sur la table en bois avant que la voix riche du Roi ne résonne s'adressant à toi :

« Ce n'est pas à votre convenance, _hiril Vuin_ ? »

Bien qu'il ait posé la question, sa voix manquait de véritables intérêts,tu pus toutefois discerner un sentiment de détachement.

« Ha… Ai-je fais quelque chose pour vous déplaire _Ada_ ? »

Tu levas les yeux espérant transmettre ta préoccupation à travers eux,mais tu trouvas une paire de globes hivernales bouillonnantes qui transpercèrent ton être avant qu'un claquement fort ne te fasse sursauter sur ton siège.

« Laissez-nous !_, Commanda Thranduil avec autorité._ »

Son ordre remplit la salle à manger silencieuse, renvoyant les gardes d'un geste indolent de son fois vraiment seuls, il essuya le coin de ses lèvres avec la serviette de soie qui, auparavant, reposait sur ses genoux avant de remonter les yeux jusqu'à toi, te regardant de haut.

« Je ne suis pas votre père_, dit-il froidement._ »

Tu te mis sur tes pieds, complètement déboussolée par son comportement sans précédent. Pendant toutes ces années où tu avais été dans sa garde, tu l'avais toujours appelé _Ada_ et pas une fois, il ne t'avait corrigé. Pourquoi maintenant ?

« Je ne comprends pas…_, Marmonnas-tu. _»

Alors que tu lanças ton regard vers le côté, tes yeux se rétrécirent comme s'il serait plus facile pour toi de comprendre l'énigme qu'était épaules chutèrent d'un geste coupable, puis un soupir résigné suivit.

« Est-ce vraiment la façon dont vous me voyez? Comme votre père ? »

Bien que sa façade d'indifférence le cacha bien, son cœur se brisait à chaque fois que tu l'appelais ou que tu faisais référence à lui comme s'il était ton _Ada_.

« Quoi ? »

Juste quand tu pensais que tu ne pouvais pas être plus perplexe…

« Ce… Ce que vous dites n'a pas de sens _Ad_… »

Ne te donnant pas une chance de plus de briser son cœur, Thranduil jeta un bras fort autour de ta taille et te tira contre sa poitrine jusqu'à ce que ta chaleur se mêle avec la sienne.

« Qu'est-ce que Legolas ? N'est-il rien ou est-il un frère pour vous? Pourquoi lui souriez-vous si gentiment? »

Il y avait un soupçon de désespoir dans sa voix alors que sa main libre se posait sur ta joue.

« Pourquoi m'offrez-vous seulement des formalités ? Je ne suis pas digne de votre sourire ? »

Alors que ce qui venait de se dérouler devant toi te laissait sans voix, ce qui suivit te cloua littéralement la bouche.

Thranduil baissa la tête pour capturer tes lèvres dans un baiser menaçant, si rempli de passion, enroulant ses deux bras autour de ta taille pour te tirer encore plus au sein de son étreinte.

Cela devait avoir duré seulement quelques secondes, mais avec ton esprit embrouillé; tu n'en étais plus fois qu'il réussit à rassembler assez de contrôle pour libérer tes lèvres, il appuya son front contre le tien.

« Ne m'appelez plus jamais _Ada _de nouveau. »

Et tu ne le feras plus, en effet.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Un sacré changement

**Chapitre 2 : Un sacré changement.**

« Quelque chose te tracasse [Ton Prénom] ?_, Demanda Legolas. _»

Avec un regard d'inquiétude, inclinant la tête sur le côté très légèrement alors qu'il regardait ton visage découragé.L'automne venait de se terminer et l'hiver approchait aux Elfes des Bois,tu appréciais la neige et le froid - à la grande consternation du Prince et du Roi, mais ils te suivaient encore à chaque fois que tu te sentais une envie de faire une promenade pendant ces périodes. Habituellement, c'était le Roi Thranduil qui t'accompagnait, mais aujourd'hui, tu mettais un point d'honneur à l'éviter à tout prix.

Tu avais insisté pour prendre ton petit-déjeuner dans ta chambre ; prétendant avoir une sensation de malaise. Ensuite tu avais passé la majorité de la matinée dans la bibliothèque royale avant que Legolas ne te trouve et te convainque d'aller à l'extérieur.

Tu restas silencieuse pendant un court instant, envisageant intérieurement que ce serait sage de demander conseil à Legolas, dont le père était la source de ton dilemme actuel.

« Je dois…Cette amie…_,Commenças-tu lentement._…Et quelqu'un d'un statut plus élevé qu'elle. Un Seigneur si tu veux… »

Le jeune Prince se redressa, fixant son regard droit devant lui alors qu'il t'écoutait en silence.

« …Et cette « amie », est-elle de naissance commune ? »

Tu avalas la bile qui menaçait d'envahir ta gorge et te sentis incapable de continuer cette mascarade.

« Hmm… »

Tu offris un hochement de tête, puis ajoutas :

« Elle est intriguée par sa cour. Sans oublier qu'il est père et son enfant est…Est devenu d'une telle importance dans sa vie. Elle craint de les perdre tous les deux… »

Tu soupiras, le regard lointain. Le Prince regardait toujours l'horizon. Te rappelant de ce qui avait eu lieu la veille au soir, tu cessas de marcher distraitement pendant que tes doigts caressaient doucement tes lèvres qui se souvenaient encore la chaleur d'un certain Roi des Elfes. Tu ressentais quelque chose pour Thranduil, tu en étais certaine. Mais était-ce de l'amour ou une affection platonique ? C'était quelque chose qu'il te restait encore à déterminer. Le risque était avéré pour toi après avoir perdu tant de gens dans ta vie. Comment pourrais-tu toi-même oser prendre un acte de foi ?

Un petit rire te sortit de tes pensées et levant les yeux, tu trouvas Legolas couvrant sa bouche dans une tentative pour étouffer son amusement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle?_, Interrogeas-tu, brûlant d'indignation._ »

Il fit un geste de la main en face de lui, comme si cela allait te calmer, mais tes lèvres se pincèrent dans une moue et tes yeux, brûlant,le transpercèrent presque.

«Pardonnes-moi chère [Ton Prénom]. Tues juste tout à fait adorable, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher… »

Une fois que le Prince de la Forêt put contenir son rire, il se racla la gorge et te regarda sincèrement.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter pour moi [Ton Prénom]. Si tu souhaites aimer mon père, je l' que tu penses que mon cœur pleure. »

Il te taquinait de façon enjouée en même temps qu'il fit un pas en avant, réduisant la distance entre vous.

« Je sais que tu crains d'ouvrir ton cœur, mais en te cachant dans cette petite coquille qu'est la tienne, tu ne vis pas du tout. »

La tête inclinée, sa bouche étirée en un sourire chaleureux, il tendit la main pour prendre en coupe ton visage.

« Les larmes d'aujourd'hui n'arrêteront pas les larmes de demain; alors pourquoi ne pas tout simplement…Vivre comme si tu allais mourir demain ? »

Tu plaças ta main au-dessus de celle de Legolas qui reposait sur ta joue, tes yeux à demi-fermés alors que tu souris tendrement au Prince Elfe.

« Comment est-ce que tu peux connaitre mon cœur plus que je ne le connais moi-même ?_, Marmonnas-tu à personne en particulier. _»

Avant de le tirer dans une étreinte chaleureuse.

« Merci Legolas…_,Chuchotas-tu à son oreille. _»

En posant paresseusement ta tête sur son épaule.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas. S'il brise ton cœur,je tirerai trois flèches dans sa poitrine_, ajouta-t-il plein de gaieté._ »

Si bien que tu te demandas si cela était vraiment une blague…

« C'est ton père!_, Le réprimandas-tu espiègle._

-Et tu es ma sœur…Pour l'instant. »

Il rit et tu ne pus que te joindre à lui avec un copieux rire de toi-même. Cependant, tu ne savais pas qu'une paire de globes hivernaux jetait un regard noir à la vue de toi dans les bras de son fils.

***Reader***

Plus tard ce soir-là, quand l'obscurité une fois de plus réclama le domaine forestier, Thranduil était assis à la tête de la table et attendait son fils unique et sa pupille pendant ce qui lui sembla une saison entière. Donc on ne pouvait qu'imaginer le déplaisir qu'il ressentit quand Legolas fut le seul Elfe à entrer dans la Salle à Manger.

« Où est [Ton Prénom] ?_, Interrogea-t-il solennellement. _»

Se plaçant à côté de son père, Legolas ramassa un morceau de pain parmi la nourriture devant lui.

« Elle s'est retirée dans sa chambre. Il semble qu'elle soit toujours malade_, mentit-il sans vergogne. _»

Le Prince arracha un petit bout du pain avant de le jeter dans sa bouche, regardant du coin de l'œil son père il eut un sourire narquois face à l'irritation visible sur le visage de ce dernier.

***Reader***

Alors que Legolas jouait avec les émotions de son père,toi tu étais bien dans ta chambre, vêtue d'une robe de nuit de satin bleu azur, brossant tes cheveux légèrement emmêlé le bruit du bain en cours de remplissage se faisait entendre dans ta pièce silencieuse.

« …Vivre… Comme si… Tu allais mourir demain… »

Tu réfléchissais à haute voix, ton esprit profondément perdu dans tes pensées,tu n'entendis même pas la porte s' quelqu'un s'approcher jusqu'à que tu sentes une présence derrière toi qui te fis une main te fit taire rapidement.

« Chhhut… _Meleth_, c'est seulement moi. »

Thranduil parla doucement avant de retirer sa main et de la lier avec la deuxième devant son corps.

« Je suis désolé de t'avoir effrayée. »

Tu secouas la tête pour le une fois tes sens retournés à leur sensibilité habituelle, tu réalisas quelle était ta tenue actuelle et enveloppas rapidement tes bras autour de ta silhouette.

« _Ad_… »

Quand tu fus sur le point de lui adresser la parole comme d'habitude, tu remarquas le reflet d'avertissement dans ses yeux et tu te rectifias immédiatement.

« M… Mon Roi… Avez-vous besoin de q-quelque chose ? »

Tu prias intérieurement les Valars pour que la terre t'engloutisse et t'épargne l'embarra fut alors que son sourire se figea.

« Tu m'évites_, déclara Thranduil sèchement._…Et je n'aime pas ça. »

Il baissa les yeux sur toi, des yeux froids et inébranlables qui déclaraient silencieusement que leur possesseur n'allait pas partir jusqu'à ce qu'une raison suffisante lui ait été donné raison que tu n'avais pas.

« S-S'il vous plaît… Je ne suis pas habillée correctement… Si votre Majesté pouvait sortir un moment… »

Seulement, sa Majesté n'avait pas l'intention de te laisser, habillée de façon inappropriée ou te tira souplement par la taille et te serra contre son large torse.

« Pourquoi tu raidis-tu quand je te tiens, alors que tu embrasses mon fils à bras ouverts ? »

Sa tête se baissa jusqu'à ce que vos visages soient seulement à quelques centimètres l'un de l' frotta son pouce en cercle sur ton dos, envoyant des frissons dans tout ton restas calme, incapable de répondre à sa requête. Tu ne pouvais pas très bien lui dire qu'il était la raison de la chaleur brûlante actuelle entre tes pourrais-tu?

« _Meleth nîn_… »

Bien qu'il te nomme avec une affection évidente, il y avait une menace dans le ton de sa voix.

« Je ne vais pas te permettre de t'éloigner plus de moi… »

Il se pencha et murmura à ton oreille avec une telle voix de velours que tu ne pus stopper le petit gémissement qui s'échappa de tes lèvres.

« Je t'ai permis de jouer à ton rythme car je sais que tu es une petite chose fragile et que je ne veux pas te presser ni t'effrayer… »

Tu ravalas un autre gémissement quand sa langue déferla sur une partie sensible de ton cou, te faisant frissonner très légèrement dans ses bras.

« S'il vous plaît… Mon Seigneur…_, Plaidas-tu pour avoir tu ne savais quoi._

-Mais à ce rythme, je pourrais te perdre entièrement. »

Il y avait un soupçon de peur dans sa voix. Et lorsque tu ouvris la bouche pour répliquer, sa main glissa - douloureusement lente – le long de ta fente intime jusqu'à ce qu'il sente ton cœur brûlant. Ensuite, il poussa le tissu de satin avec son majeur ; faisant cambrer tes hanches en avant contre son membre grossissant. Thranduil ouvrit légèrement la bouche et poussa un soupir satisfait dans ton oreille suivie d'un gémissement rauque.

« Ma Dame… Je peux sentir l'humidité à travers la soie… »

Il te taquina avec la gaieté de la séduction et tu ne pus qu'enterrer ton visage contre sa poitrine tandis que ton propre corps poussait de haut en bas.

« Peut-être que si tu admettais enfin à toi-même que tu me veux tout autant, je serai plus indulgent avec ce ravissant corps qu'est le tien.

-Je…_, Commenças-tu impuissante. _»

L'homme plus âgé continua de pousser son doigt contre ton centre humide à travers le tissu élégant de ta robe.

« A qui appartiens-tu [Ton Prénom]?_, Interrogea-t-il, l'intensité d'une passion possessive brûlant à travers sa voix. _Dis-le…

-T-toi… Je t'appartiens… Thranduil. »

Une chaleur agréable se répandit dans son cœur quand tes lèvres prononcèrent finalement son nom. Tu le voyais. Tu le voyais enfin.

« …Et moi à toi ma bien-aimée. »

Il se sépara de toi, mais avant que tu puisses gémir de l'absence de son étreinte, il te souleva et te porta à ton lit.

Où il te fit l'amour toute la nuit. Indulgent, il ne l'était pas.

_**FIN**_


End file.
